pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY019: Een Komplot om te Veroveren!
(Engels: A Conspiracy to Conquer!) is de 19de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 19de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Terwijl Jessie, James en Meowth een plan aan het bedenken zijn om Pikachu van Ash te stelen. Worden ze gestoord door een Malamar en zijn trainer Madame X. Madame X gebruikt haar Malamar om Team Rocket onder haar controle te krijgen, Meowth weet te ontsnappen dankzij zijn Fury Swipes. Later wordt Meowth gevonden door Ash en zijn vrienden, Meowth vertelt zijn verhaal aan de groep maar de groep gelooft zijn verhaal niet. Maar dan valt Madame X de groep aan en steelt ze de Pikachu van Ash. Kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden Pikachu terugkrijgen? En kunnen ze Madame X en Malamar tegenhouden? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Clemont laat zijn Pikachu robot aan de groep zien.In een grot kijkt Team Rocket naar een filmpje van Pikachu die een aantal aanvallen doet. Wanneer ze praten over hoe graag ze Pikachu willen vangen worden ze gestoord door een vrouw die zichzelf Madame X noemt en haar Malamar. Daarna laat Malamar een fel licht over Jessie, James en Meowth schijnen. Terwijl Ash en zijn vrienden op weg zijn naar Cyllage City komen ze aan bij een Radio-observatorium. Plotseling verschijnt Meowth vanuit de bosjes met een aantal schrammen op zijn gezicht. Nadat Clemont Meowth beter had gemaakt, vertelt Meowth dat hij hier gekomen is om de groep te waarschuwen. De groep gelooft Meowth niet, Meowth besluit daarom om de groep het hele verhaal te vertellen. Malamar gebruikte het felle licht om Team Rocket in zijn macht te krijgen, maar Jessie en James schudde het van zich af. Daarna haalde ze Inkay en Pumpkaboo uit hun Pokéballen en wilde ze dat Inkay en Pumpkaboo Psybeam en Shadow Ball gebruiken op Malamar. Maar Malamar gebruikte het felle licht om Inkay en Pumpkaboo in zijn macht te krijgen. Daarna gebruikte Malamar het felle licht op Jessie en James, Meowth kwam erachter dat de enige manier om aan Malamar te ontsnappen was door Fury Swipes op zichzelf te gebruiken, daarna ontsnapte Meowth aan Madame X en Malamar. Daarna waarschuwt Meowth de groep dat Madame X achter Pikachu aanzit, de groep geloof Meowth niet. Opeens staan de gehersenspoelde Jessie, James en Wobbuffet achter Meowth en zeggen ze dat Meowth moet opschieten want ze moeten Pikachu vangen. Wanneer de groep voor Jessie, James en Wobbuffet wil wegrennen, verschijnen Madame X en Malamar ineens achter de groep. Daarna gebruikt Malamar het felle licht op de groep, Meowth waarschuwt de groep voor het licht. Daarna gebruikt Pikachu Electro Ball op Madame X en Malamar, waardoor de groep tijd heeft om te vluchten. Maar de groep wordt tegengehouden door Jessie en James. Daarna steelt Malamar Pikachu met behulp van zijn Psychic, daarna verdwijnen Madame X en Malamar. Om Pikachu, Madame X en Malamar te vinden, pakt Clemont één van zijn uitvinden. Deze machine kan de Elektrische energie van Pikachu voelen en hem daardoor opsporen. De groep volgt de machine tot aan het Radio-observatorium, waar de machine in het hek vast komt te zitten, doordat de machine in het hek vastzit ontploft hij. Bonnie merkt op de Agent Jenny's motor voor het observatorium geparkeerd staat en besluiten mede daarom dat het observatorium de schuilplaats van Madame X is. De groep gaat het observatorium binnen maar ze hebben niet door dat het observatorium vol met camera's hangt. Ondertussen in het observatorium hersenspoelt Malamar Pikachu. Daarna ziet Team Rocket de groep op de beveiligingscamera's en waarschuwen ze Madame X. thumb|250px|Ash, Serena en Meowth worden omsingeld door Malamar en de gehersenspoelde Clemont en Bonnie.Binnenin het observatorium besluit de groep te splitsen, Clemont gaat met Bonnie naar links en Ash, Serena en Meowth gaan naar rechts. Clemont en Bonnie komen Malamar als snel tegen en worden door hem gehersenspoeld. Later vinden de gehersenspoelde Clemont en Bonnie Ash, Serena en Meowth. Maar Ash en Serena hebben al gauw door dat Clemont en Bonnie gehersenspoeld zijn en besluiten daarom de andere kant op te rennen, maar aan deze kan verschijnt Malamar. Malamar gebruikt zijn Hersenspoel licht op Ash, Serena en Meowth. Ash heeft al gauw door dat de enige manier om niet gehersenspoeld te worden via Meowth's Fury Swipes is. Ash vraagt Meowth of hij Fury Swipes op hem wil gebruiken, Meowth doet dit en gebruikt vervolgens ook Fury Swipes op zichzelf. Wanneer Meowth Fury Swipes op Serena wil gebruiken, weigert Serena omdat ze geen schrammen op haar gezicht wil hebben. Daarna gebruikt Meowth Fury Swipes op een touw waaraan één van de planeten van het zonnestelsel hangt, deze planeet valt op Malamar, waardoor Ash en Meowth kunnen ontsnappen. Ash en Meowth rennen de observatie kamer binnen, waar Madame X hen begroet. Daarna laat Madame X Pikachu Ash aanvallen met zijn Thunderbolt, daarna laat Madame X Pikachu zijn Quick Attack op Ash gebruiken. Ash is vastbesloten om zijn maatje te redden. Daarna laat Madame X haar Pokémon brigade zien, bestaat uit een Beedrill, Noivern, Pangoro, Scolipede en Exploud. Daarna gebruikt Pikachu zijn Thunderbolt op Ash, waardoor Ash Pikachu alleen nog maar kruipend kan naderen. Ondertussen buiten het observatorium doet de machine van Clemont het ineens weer en rijdt hij naar het observatorium toe. Ondertussen weet Ash, ondanks de Thunderbolt van Pikachu, bij Pikachu te komen, wanneer hij Pikachu aanraakt stopt Pikachu zijn aanval ineens. Dan rijdt de machine van Clemont de observatie kamer in en knalt hij keihard tegen Malamar op. Hierdoor verliest Malamar de controle over Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Team Rocket en de Pokémon brigade. Madame X blijkt Agent Jenny te zijn die was gehersenspoeld door Malamar. Malamar vertelt, vertaalt door Meowth, dat hij Madame X gebruikte om een wapen te bouwen waarmee hij de wereld kon veroveren. James en Ash waren zo boos op Malamar dat ze Inkay en Pikachu hem lieten aanvallen, maar Malamar wist de aanvallen te ontwijken en hij ontsnapt uit de observatie kamer. De groep volgt Malamar en komt uit de kamer van het superwapen. Malamar besluit om het wapen te vernietigen, omdat het door mensen ontdekt is. Dan laat Malamar de kamer ontploffen en moet iedereen naar buiten vluchten. Terwijl iedereen buiten aan het schuilen is ontploft het observatorium. Dan zien ze Malamar vanuit de rook van het observatorium wegvliegen en vragen ze zich af wat zijn volgende zet is. Na alle gebeurtenissen van vandaag rust Team Rocket wat uit in het bos. Opeens herinnert Meowth zich dat Malamar de geëvolueerde vorm van Inkay is. Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet en Pumpkaboo kijken ineens heel angstig naar Inkay. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Terwijl Jessie, James en Meowth een plan smeden om Pikachu te stelen, worden zij daarbij onderbroken door twee geheimzinnige figuren: een vrouw met een kap op, genaamd Madame X en Malamar, een Pokémon met ongelofelijke hypnotische krachten. Jessie en James gaan al snel voor de bijl, maar het lukt Meowth om te ontsnappen en hij rent recht op onze helden af. Ash, Serena, Clemont en Bonnie helpen de gewonde Meowth weer overeind en hij waarschuwt hen voor Madame X en Malamar, die Pikachu willen pakken. En zo gebeurt het ook wanneer die twee tevoorschijn komen met Jessie en James die gehypnotiseerd zijn. Pikachu wordt gepakt met Malamar’s Psychisch en ze verdwijnen naar hun schuilplaats. Clemont heeft een nieuwe uitvinding; een robot in de vorm van een Pikachu, die is ontworpen om Pikachu’s specifieke energie op te sporen en ze volgen het naar een observatorium. Daar komt hij vast te zitten in een hek en explodeert. Clemont repareert hem snel en dan ziet Bonnie Agent Jenny’s motor buiten het gebouw geparkeerd staan. Als onze helden op onderzoek gaan, vinden ze Madame X binnen, samen met Pikachu, die ook gehypnotiseerd is door Malamar! Malamar brengt snel Serena, Bonnie en Clemont onder hypnose, maar Meowth valt Ash aan om te zorgen dat hij niet onder hypnose komt. Pikachu gehoorzaamt in eerste instantie het bevel van Madame X om Ash koste wat het kost te stoppen, maar de band tussen Ash en Pikachu is sterker dan welke hypnotische kracht ook, en Pikachu weet de trance van zich af te schudden. Dan komt de Pikabot, die weer verder is gegaan met opsporen, op de proppen. Hij ramt Malamar, verstoort zijn krachten en iedereen is weer normaal, ook Madame X, die haar kap afwerpt, en tevoorschijn komt als Agent Jenny! Malamar gniffelt en Meowth vertaalt. Blijkbaar had Malamar een meesterplan om een apparaat te gebruiken waarmee de geest bestuurd kan worden en hiermee de macht over de wereld te grijpen. Agent Jenny in zijn greep houden om haar als handlanger te gebruiken, was alleen maar een eerste stap, maar nu zijn plan is ontdekt, heeft hij besloten om het apparaat te vernietigen. Iedereen rent weg terwijl het hele gebouw ontploft, maar Malamar ontsnapt! Hoe zal het verder gaan met meesterplan? Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Malamar (De Kwaadaardige) Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Pumpkaboo *Team Rocket gebruikt in deze aflevering hun motto niet. *Muziek van de film Kyurem VS: Het Zwaard Der Gerechtigheid is te horen in deze aflevering. *Deze aflevering werd in Italië op 16 mei 2014 uitgezonden acht dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending. Fouten *Wanneer Meowth flauwvalt zijn Serena's benen helemaal zwart. *De onderkant van Dedenne ontbreekt tijdens Meowth's verhaal *Wanneer Jessie en James de groep tegen houden, is de blouse van Bonnie zwart in plaats van bruin. *Wanneer Clemont zijn Pikachu robot gebruikt heeft Ash de verkeerde haar kleur. *Nadat de Pikachu robot is ontploft wordt de legging van Bonnie kousen. *Wanneer Meowth Ash en Serena vertelt om niet in Malamar's ogen te kijken, zijn Meowth's voeten helemaal roomkleurig. *Wanneer Meowth weg rent voor Malamar, nadat Serena bezeten is door hem, is zijn staart helemaal roomkleurig. *Wanneer Exploud voor het eerst voorkom, zijn de gaten op zijn knieën paars in plaat van bruin. *Wanneer Malamar wordt geraakt door de explosie van de Pikachu robot, ontbreekt één van de stippen op zijn buik. *Wanneer Bonnie en Dedenne naar Madame X wijzen, ontbreken alle stippen op Malamar's buik. *Wanneer Malamar verschijnt in de Flashback van Agent Jenny zijn de omtrek van zijn ogen wit in plaats van licht paars. *Wanneer Meowth vertelt dat Malamar de evolutie van Inkay is, zijn de ogen van Pumpkaboo bruin in plaats van oranje. Galerij XY019-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)